The Bet
by AbSim7
Summary: A story in which James Potter loses a bet and is forced to tell his best friend Lily Evans that he has feelings for her.


The Bet

James had lost the bet. The Mauraders were in their dormitory. Each of them had a spoonful of flobberworm mucus in their mouth. James was unsure exactly how the bet had come to be. They'd been in Care of Magical Creatures class – which for obvious lunar reasons they each had a vested interest in – and it had been the oh-so-exciting flobberworm day.

Sirius had said something about how they were the grossest things he had ever seen. James had called him an uptight priss. Peter had pointed out that he had seen Sirius put far grosser things in his mouth as Snuffles, at which point Remus made a lewd joke about putting things in mouths and the rest had evolved from there.

James was the first to spit the slimy mucus out of his mouth. He gagged rather unattractively and ran for the bathroom, followed closely behind by Remus and Peter.

"You may have been right Sirius," James said, returning to the dormitory after rinsing his mouth with an entire bottle of fresh-breath potion, "that truly was the most atrocious thing I've ever encountered."

"And you may have been right Peter," said Sirius, opening and closing his mouth, "that was… not that bad."

The three boys looked at him incredulously.

"It's possible that I have a higher tolerance for gross things due to certain canine attributes."

"You think?" Remus replied.

"Let's never do anything like that ever again," said Peter.

"Agreed," said James.

"We still have to agree on a punishment," said Remus.

"Nah we don't," said James.

"Oh yes we do," Sirius said, coming up behind James and slapping him on the back, "Who's an uptight priss now?"

James sighed and sat back on his four-poster bed. "I guess I must admit defeat."

"The usual?" said Peter, piping up from his bed.

"Don't you think a punch in the nuts is a bit juvenile at this point?" asked Remus.

"No," said three voices.

Remus sighed.

"I do have a better idea though," said Sirius, his eyes shining.

"I think I'd rather stick to the punch in the nuts, thank you," said James.

"But you haven't even heard it!" Sirius protested.

"Yes but knowing you I'm not going to like it," James said.

"Let's hear it then," Peter said.

"Are you sure you're ready? Are you absolutely sure you're ready to hear this most brilliant, astounding idea?"

"Get on with it," Remus said.

"I think," Sirius said slowly, "that James has to tell Evans how he feels about her."

"No. No way," James said immediately, shaking his head, "that's not funny."

"No, it isn't mate -," Sirius said.

"Don't do it," said Remus groaning.

"I'm 100%... solemn," Sirius said and then grinned.

"Oh, thank Merlin," Remus said.

"Well so am I," said James, "I'm not going to mess up my friendship with Lily by telling her how I feel. Remember what happened last time I asked her out?"

Sirius snorted. "How could any of us forget that travesty?"

"Thanks mate."

"I second the motion!" Peter chimed in.

"Peter?" James said incredulously, turning towards him, "Why?"

"You won't stop talking about her! Everyday it's Lily did this, Lily did that. Lily bought a new shade of lipstick and she looks divine, Lily aced her potions essay she's so smart, Lily came to quidditch practice today and she was so beautiful I couldn't focus. It has to end! it's maddening."

James ran a hand through his hair. "In my defense she did look very beautiful that day. The sun was hitting her hair just so and – "

"This is what I'm talking about," said Peter, throwing a pillow at James, "Whatever will make you shut up about it, I'm on board with."

"Peter brings up some very good points," Sirius said grinning.

"Well," James said "according to Maurader law, which I will remind you is the very foundation of our friendship and that which holds this group together – all three members must agree on the punishment for losing a bet and I _know_ moony wouldn't do this to me, right?"

They all turned to Remus, leaning against his bed in his signature look of concentration. He paused for several seconds as his three best friends waited for his verdict. They knew an answer from him could not be rushed, until he had thought it through. "I, agree," he said slowly.

"See – " James started to say.

"- with Peter," Remus finished.

"Moony!" James shouted in indignation as Sirius and Peter stood up and started to do an obnoxious version of a jig.

"Enough of that," James snapped at them, "Moony explain yourself."

"It's not just because you talk about Lily extensively – which is rather annoying you know – it's just holding you back. This crush that you have on her, you're not going on dates, you're not doing as well in class, like you said earlier you're distracted on the quidditch pitch. I'm worried about you."

"It's not just a crush," James mumbled.

"I know, I know sorry," Remus said, holding up his hands, "Poor word choice."

"You guys don't get it!" James said throwing up his hands, "She's my best friend in the whole world."

"Oy!" said Sirius.

"Except for you lot," James amended, "and if I tell her that I've been in love with her for years it will destroy our friendship."

"Maybe so," said Remus, "but maybe it will morph into a relationship."

"She doesn't like me like that," James mumbled.

"How do you know that if you've never told her how you feel?" Peter asked.

"I did! She shot me down."

"That was fifth year! You were an arsehole. Things have changed."

"Might I point out," Sirius said "that according to sacred Maurader law, which may I remind you is the foundation of our friendship and that which holds it all together, that if a bet is decided on by all three members of the group, then the fourth must enact the punishment."

"You're all buggers," James grumbled, "the lot of you."

"Something has to change mate," Remus said, "for better or for worse."

In his heart, James knew they were right. He had wanted to tell Lily how he felt for awhile now, but it felt so daunting.

"Fine," James said quietly, "I accept the terms."

"Wahoo!" said Peter, "Finally!"

"You have one month," said Sirius.

"A month?" James shouted, "That's all?"

"That's plenty of time," said Remus calmly.

"One month to tell the love of my life that I'm in love with her and then be crushed forever and lose my best friend?"

"You're so dramatic," Siruis said, rolling his eyes.

"That's rich coming from you," James said.

"And what does that mean?"

"You have a full-on panic attack every time Marlene McKinnon breathes near you."

"I do not!" Sirius protested, "I can get any girl I want."

"Any girl except for Marlene."

"Who says I want her?"

"Yeah right! You – "

"Can we not?" Remus asked, rubbing his temples at the escalating volume, "I have a headache."

"Sorry Moony," James said, settling down. It was only three days until the next full moon and Remus was prone to headaches.

"You have one month," Remus said firmly.

"Really?" James said.

Peter nodded.

"Some friends you are," James mumbled and returned to the bathroom to rinse out his mouth one more time.


End file.
